His Bit of Sunshine
by BadWolf Writer
Summary: The Doctor's Realizations were never quite simple, yet he knew that she would always understand him. A touch of fluff from the Doctor's POV. Takes place somewhere in the 2nd season.


**Rose was curled up on the jumpseat of the TARDIS, reading a book. Her face was screwed up in concentration as she absorbed the plot line. Her tongue peeked out from between her teeth as she turned the page impatiently. There was absolutely nothing distracting about the scene in front of the Doctor. It was a completely normal scene, an average occurrence on the good ship TARDIS. That did not, however, explain his reaction to the simple sight. Every time she sat with a book he couldn't help but still his activities and watch her facial expressions. The Doctor loved the way her eyes gleamed at a particularly climactic part. **

_**Did he just say love? **_

_**Well, yes, but that was all he loved, right? **_

_**No, he loved her hair and her crooked smile. He loved the way she laughed in the face of danger. He loved how she tried to make sense of situations on planets not even he could figure out. He loved how she could single-handedly change a Dalek. He loved the domestic side she brought to the TARDIS. **_

_**Blimey. **_

_**He loved Rose Tyler. **_

_**No. **_

_**Yes. **_

_**Bloody hell. **_

**The Doctor sighed and shook his head as if to physically lose the thoughts. Rose noticed. She peered up at him.**

_**It was adorable. **_

_**No it wasn't. Shut up. **_

_**No, It definitely was cute. **_

_**Companions aren't 'cute'. **_

_**No, just Rose. But she's sexy. **_

_**Go away! **_

**"Doctor, Are you okay?" Rose asked curiously. **

**"No." The Doctor snapped. **

**"Well what's wrong?" She asked with concern in her eyes. **

_**Concern for him. Because she cared for him deeply. **_

_**No, that was a lie. **_

_**Shut up. Humans are great for caring. **_

_**No. They're fascinating, but not good for anything but chips and tele. **_

_**Not Rose Tyler. She is good for lots of things. **_

_**Bugger. **_

**"Myahhhh!" The Doctor grumbled in frustration at a lack of words. **

**"Myah?" Rose giggled. "Never heard of it. Maybe I could give you a hand with your issue?" **

_**You could give me a hand anytime. **_

_**No, now you just sound like a blundering ape. **_

**"Rose, when you like someone, you get that good impression when you first meet them, wellll, not all the time but the really brilliant ones, sort of, stick out, yeah?" Rose nodded and he continued. "But before you've met anyone particularly brilliant, you've already set up your own rules in your head as to who you're allowed to think brilliant. Like you can't like anyone with a fear of adventure or an allergy to pollen or purple dogs or whatever. You get the picture. And if you were to say break one of your own standards."-say, like, Falling In Love With Your Companion- "It would be completely going against the way you'd set up your life. It would be completely mad. But sometimes you do meet that one person and suddenly your standards can change on a whim..." **

**"Doctor." Rose broke his rant. "Are you... confused?" **

**"In a way." He admitted. **

**"So," Rose started. "You... might possibly like men now?" She added quickly,"Or maybe you already had. I dunno. Never really asked about your sexuality... always assumed..." **

**"Rose." The Doctor sighed. " That's not where I was going with at all." **

** She let out a breath of relief.. **

**"Tha's good. I thought maybe we were turning back for Jack." Rose teased him, her tongue flicked over her lips before disappearing under a smile. **

_**That's hot. **_

_**No it wasn't. **_

_**Liar! **_

**"I was... well there's no way to put it gently I suppose." The Doctor paused. "You know how I told you that a Dalek's only want was to kill anything 'impure' by its standards?" **

**"Yep."Rose answered. **

**"Well, you touched that Dalek, and, by doing that, all it wanted in its life was sunlight." **

**"Now where are you going with this?" Rose sighed. **

**"What I'm trying to say is you touched my life and now I want something new, something I never thought possible." **

**"What's that?" Rose inquired. **

**"You're my sunlight, Rose." The Doctor said, his tongue betraying him, tying on the words 'I love you' and simply skimming around them. **

**Rose gasped, his meaning not lost on her. She was that person, that one he liked despite the odds. She grinned at him brightly. "And you're mine, Doctor. Never thought I'd fall in love with an alien, now did I?" **

**"Fall in... Well that's brilliant. Rose I-" He stopped, his vocal chords failing him phrase 'I love you' would not leave his lips. He was drowning on words that wouldn't come out. **

**Rose came up in front of him. She took his hands in hers. **

**"It's okay, Doctor. I know." **

**And it was okay, because they were each other's exception. He wasn't supposed to fall in love with a human who would wither away while he regenerated and she never planned on being whisked away with a big eared alien who was from a north. Especially not one who changed so suddenly into a dashing bloke destined to break her heart some day. **

**But it was okay because she knew now that he did in fact care and as long as that made her happy, he was content to let their strange love story unfold before them and just enjoy it alongside his bit of sunlight.**


End file.
